


Sober

by W_Ing_W_Ing9



Series: Loser [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, daesung plays a larger role than you think, oblivious jiyong, ybforeveralone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_Ing_W_Ing9/pseuds/W_Ing_W_Ing9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiyong and Youngbae receive their mission: a hunt-and-kill mission to take out an Korean-American spy who's been killing their agents. Boarding a private jet to Macau, Youngbae can't help but feel something is off. He finds himself torn between his own feelings and Jiyong's happiness. Jiyong falls into an abyss he's bound to never come back. And he's forced to make choices.<br/>Love vs loyalty.<br/>Happiness vs selfishness.<br/>And fate is messing with strings again.<br/>Second part of Genesis from the Loser series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

   Since their flight was at night, Jiyong and Youngbae went out. Their bags were packed and ready to be taken back in their room but Jiyong wanted to dye his hair again. Youngbae thought Jiyong was damaging his hair too much. It's only been three months since he dyed his hair white. But he followed Jiyong to his regular hair shop to get it dyed. It was going to take hours but Youngbae knew he could just look around the small town and it's stores.

   "I would like my hair dyed." Jiyong said, smiling when a hairdresser approached to greet them.

   "Sure, this way," the hairdresser said and Jiyong nodded to Youngbae.

   "Give me a call," Youngbae said and Jiyong nodded again and Youngbae went out. He decided to wander along the street, maybe grab iced coffee or shop around. He walked along the sidewalk, staring at any clothes chops. There were mostly high class designer clothes that Jiyong would like, some Youngbae might want to look in but he didn't feel like it.

   Youngbae stopped at one shop, staring at the display case. There was a pretty poncho, sand-colored with tribal designs worn as an outside...probably. Youngbae knew it was a woman's shirt, so he didn't know, but he did remember how much Jiyong wanted it. Youngbae remembered how Jiyong asked him to take his waist. It was 120 centimeters. Jiyong looked at it nonchalantly, nodding in satisfaction. He said something about how good that was and Youngbae silently, sort-of agreed. Jiyong had a thin, slender body so he often wore women's' clothing. He was skinny...even after all those years of hard training and workout at the Academy. He'd work out too...but somehow, he'd still be skinny.

   Without a thought, Youngbae went inside, blushing when the employees in the back stared. "Um, how much is that shawl or poncho at the case?" Youngbae asked.

   "It's 123 dollars. Is it for someone?" she asked, smiling.

   "Yeah," Youngbae said, chuckling. "Do you have a size medium for it? I'd like to buy it."

   "Of course, would you like it wrapped?" she asked, before going inside to retrieve it.

   "Yes, that'd be great." Youngbae said, taking out his wallet from his butt pocket.

   The young girl went to retrieve with a smile that made Youngbae's blush lessen. Youngbae felt relief take over him. The bag was given to him and Youngbae paid for it before leaving. He felt a little giddy and excited: he bought something for Jiyong and he wondered what kind of reaction he'd get. Feeling achieved, Youngae entered a cafe without a second thought, buying himself an iced coffee and ran into someone.

   "Daesung?" Youngbae smiled. "Wow, nice seeing you here!"

   Daesung had his trademark smiling face, and they shared a crushing embrace. "Hyung!" he began to chant, half-jumping.

   Youngbae laughed. "Why you here?" they sat down by the window where they both had their coffee.

   "Oh, me? I dropped by to get some coffee since I just came back from a mission. I have another one soon." Daesung said. "You?"

   "Killing time while Ji gets his hair dyed." Youngbae answered. He looked at the bright pink bag where Daesung stared at. "It's for Ji."

   "Oh, oh, gosh, I thought it was for you and I kinda freaked out." Daesung laughed heartily. "How's Ji-hyung?"

   "He's...doing fine, I guess." Youngbae said and felt guilty when he saw Daesung's doubtful look. "Okay, maybe not fine." he relented. "But...he just seems...off."

   "I can sorta tell." Daesung said. "Like he's out of it right? Trying to..change himself, almost."

   Youngbae nodded, completely agreeing with Daesung. It did seem that way. Ever since Jiyong came back from their previous mission, he looked dull and distracted. And especially tired when he slept with the Chairman. And if possible, changed when he have his dog tag to the Chairman. Youngbae didn't tell Jiyong, but it felt different when they gave their tags. It felt like they were officially leaving the HQ, like the dream they couldn't have. And really, Youngbae found the HQ differently. Just, how, he didn't know.

   "Does hyung know your feelings?" Daesung asked, after a moment of silence, voice soft.

   Youngbae winced. "No. It's best if he doesn't."

   "Because you're scared he might reject you?" Daesung asked.

   Youngbae nodded.

   "Ji-hyung doesn't like the Chairman, you know." Daesung said and Youngbae looked at him. "You have to know that."

   Youngbae nodded. Of course he knew.

   Daesung pat his back. "You're going to hurt yourself, hyung."

   "That's okay," Youngbae replied, smiling. "That's okay."

   Daesung sort of gave him a hug and Youngbae laughed. "I'll be fine. As long as I look out for Ji, I'll be fine."

   "Hyung, sometimes, I want to really take you someplace happy." Daesung said.

   "Me too." Youngbae replied. And he did. He really did.

* * *

   They boarded the private jet that night, settling in, before they departed to Macau. Jiyong spent his time catching up on his sleep after the night before. He'd spent all night tracing the killer's movements. They'd made some calls, then somehow deleting the conversation in their phone, before calling the next, confirming, before finally, coming to the conclusion that the killer was indeed in Macau and intended to stay there for quite a while. Youngbae had slept before Jiyong, leaving his friend to analyze the killer's profile and memorize it. Youngbae was doing that now, glancing at Jiyong. He was asleep, head comfortably on the pillow, arms at his sides. His hair was messed up from his constant head adjusting in his sleep. Youngbae tore the plastic containing the blanket and covered Jiyong in it. He tucked in the hem at Jiyong's neck so he would breath and also stay warm.

   And he continued to analyze the map he'd managed to pinpoint the killer's movements, along with all the contacted residents. He kept his USB injected so all the data and changed were inside. They've done the hard part...now they just needed to know where he went in Macau. Until, his phone vibrated. Youngbae took it out, squinting into the screen.

   "'When you arrive, it will be 5:45. When you've arrived, there will be a car for you. From there, I'll send out the hotel directions you'll be staying in. Rest and report me afterwards'."

   Youngbae looked at Jiyong, blinking. He was awake now, reading off the iPhone the Chairman had given him. His eyes were thin from his sleep and he sighed, leaning against Youngbae's shoulder. "I slept long, didn't I?"

   Youngbae nodded. "Three hours."

   Jiyong sighed. "Wish I can get more sleep but I don't sleep well on planes." he said, grabbing Youngbae's half-drunken Coke and chugging it down.

   "Want a sleeping pill?" Youngbae asked.  
   Jiyong shook his head, smiling a little. "No, it's okay." He unclipped the belt, arms taking off his large Vetements jacket. The tanned shirt bunched up, Youngbae can see the pale skin of his stomach before Jiyong pulled-not a shirt-but the poncho Youngbae had bought for him. He grinned, and Youngbae smiled. "Looks good on you." Youngbae said.

   "I know right?" Jiyong grinned widely. "Thank you for the present."

   Youngbae felt warmth flood his cheeks and body. "No problem." he answered.

   Jiyong stood up to the shelf where their luggage were and Youngbae glanced at the skin he was exposing. Even though it was supposed to be worn large, it still sort of lifted when he stretched out. His skin was pale and his waist was thin above his jeans. He could see his ribcage almost, but Youngbae knew better: Jiyong was the type of person who ate well but never gained any fat or weight. He really does a slender body. No wonder the poncho fits him. Youngbae thought, feeling his face flush.

   "Oh yeah, here," Jiyong held out a black and white flannel and Youngbae took it, recognizing it as his. "Thanks for it the other day."

   "No problem." Youngbae wore it on, finding himself warm under the warm material. It smelled like Jiyong and Youngbae smiled under his hand. Jiyong sat back down with three thick fashion magazines with a pen and tab.

   "I think this will really fit you." Jiyong said and Youngbae looked over to where Jiyong was pointing to a black and white checkered leather jacket.

   "You think?" Youngbae asked. "Ooh, you have this one." he pointed to a dark gray shirt with black hems. It was v-neck and was probably made of rough satin.

   "It cost a lot though." Jiyong said, thoughtfully.

   Youngbae watched Jiyong get excited for the new Saint Laurent shoes with rainbow ties and a simple white design. He laughed when Jiyong whined about the price. "Oh, these shoes." Jiyong said, pointing to black, white and red high top sneakers. "We bought these when it came out a year ago."

   Youngbae remembered. They were so intent on buying it, they went out at seven to buy the first two that was stocked. Jiyong was so happy, he wore them for two months in a row until he had to somehow keep them in good shape. Youngbae chuckled, finding Jiyong's fashion spree amusing.

   "Man, I remember how we had no money at all and then we bought so much clothes." Jiyong mused. "We were such dorks back then."

   "Yeah." Youngbae said. We truly were such poor things. He thought. They were often picked on for being too small and too lanky to be accepted and it was true. Jiyong was thin and barely 13. Youngbae was already 13 at that time and really, they did look weak. Jiyong would be picked on the most. He resembled a girl and his voice was high at that time. He wasn't really called a "boy". He was too small, too thin and slender, too feminine.  
But look at you now.  
You're strong and beautiful. Deadly and immersive.

   But if only...we were normal.

 

   Almost eighteen hours later, Jiyong and Youngbae had landed, arriving safe and smoothly. They saw a sleek black convertible vehicle, a 2016 Jeep Wrangler, the newest convertible army car. Youngbae whistled, impressed and Jiyong couldn't stop grinning. "You drive," he said, taking a keys from an agent. He threw it to Youngbae who caught it, barely, just when he had taken all their luggage to the trunk.

   Youngbae took the wheel and Jiyong connected his phone to the speakers, using the auxiliary cord. The sky was growing dark as the sun was beginning to set and Youngbae had gotten the hotel directions, now setting the GPS. Then they head off. The top was off and the wind was cool and warm against Jiyong as it pulled and ripped at his clothes and hair. Music boomed in the empty road beside the main freeway. In the distance, Macau was beautiful with his sparkling towers and buildings, sounds loud with city work and life, lights bright. The bay was active with the boats moaning in the waters.

 _I wanna run away_  
_I wanna run away_  
_Anywhere out this place_  
_I wanna run away_  
_Just U and I, I, I, I, I_  
_U and I, I, I, I, I_  
_U and I, I, I, I, I_  
_U and I, I, I, I, I_  
_Just U and I_

   Jiyong heard Youngbae sing along and he was quick to catch the next verse, with ease, and excitement.

 _I wanna run_  
_Chase the morning sun when I'm with U_  
_Give it all away_  
_Catching fire as the wind blows_  
_I know that I'm rich enough for pride,_  
_I see a billion dollars in your eyes_  
_Even if we're strangers til we die_

 _I wanna run away_  
_I wanna run away_  
_Anywhere out this place_  
_I wanna run away_

   He caught Youngbae's smile and he screamed it out, louder.

 _Just U and I, I, I, I, I_  
_U and I, I, I, I, I_  
_U and I, I, I, I, I_  
_U and I, I, I, I, I_  
_Just U and I_

* * *

   Altira Macau Hotel was one of Macau's most expensive and luxurious hotels. It stood right in front of the bay, tall and proud. Not only that, the rooms offered many types with many services. Which Jiyong loved. They opened the door to their Corner Suite in the 27th floor, Jiyong's mouth open in awe. It held a simple floor plan, looking at the map by the door at the corner in the entrance.

   "I love it." Youngbae said, taking their luggage-two large duffle bags-to the bedroom where the walk in closet was, east of the bed.

   Jiyong let out a squeal of excitement, announcing that he would tour the suite. "Take a bath first!" Youngbae called.  
   "Yeah!" Jiyong called, twirling into the sitting room. It must be the living room with the square couches and long rectangular leather couches. There was a thin curved TV at the wall in the double vanity unit. A small coffee table was snug in the couch and by the windows that extended to the bedroom was a small table with four armchairs. The floors were soft and in the hallways were dark laminated wood. It was truly a lavish suite with nice interior design. The bathroom was also very Asian based with its glass chamber and within it, a clean white circular stone tub and a Japanese styled shower. There were clean white towels and bathrobes for two at the hangers beside the glass chamber. The sinks were bowl sinks with bamboo based fountains.

   "I'd love taking a bath everyday." Jiyong said to himself, feeling giddy.He began to strip, leaving his clothes stranded as he stepped into the glass chamber, opening the door as he let the water flow into the stone tub. As soon as it filled, the water stopped making Jiyong smile in wonder as he tipped his feet. The water was just perfect and Jiyong sunk himself inside. He wet his hair, setting the timer for 15 minutes-he didn't want to stay too long and he did want to take a shower. He hung his head back, watching the mist condense.

   "Hey, I got where Choi is." Youngbae's voice was louder and Jiyong saw him lean against the sink, computer balanced on one hand, the other typing. "He's at Macau Casino, the floating one on the bay."  
   "How?" Jiyong asked, shaking his head from the water.

   "I called an acquaintance in the phone." Youngbae said, holding up the steel cased iPhone. "The Casino involves a special coin for access. We don't have it, but the acquaintance does."

   "Is this acquaintance trustable?" Jiyong asked.

   The question hung in the air and Youngbae nodded slowly. Jiyong hummed. "Let's report then." he said. "Give me a minute." he said, getting up from the tub. He closed the door and showered quickly, washing his hair and body thoroughly. He got out, pulled on a bathrobe and used the phone to call. Youngbae was waiting outside at the sitting room and Jiyong called in the bathroom.

   The phone rang three times before it was answered. "Yes, Agent?"

   "This is Jiyong." Jiyong answered and there was a hum.

   "Ah, yes. Ready to report?"

   "Yes, sir." Jiyong took a silent intake of breath. "We've secured the location of the killer in Macau. He's presently staying at Macau Casino, famous for its floating casino and hotel on the bay. Youngbae says there's a exceptional admittance fee-a coin to gain access. He's contacted an acquaintance, by the name of...Robertson Hamilton." Jiyong said, slowly.

   "Ah, yes, Mr. Hamilton," the Chairman said. "He's a Agent who works at Macau. He's the one who you should be contacting."

   "Understood. I just wanted to confirm." Jiyong answered.

   "How is your stay?" the Chairman asked, sounding comfortable.

   "Fine. It's a nice hotel." Jiyong answered.

   "That's good. I picked out a suitable hotel-it seems it's working." the Chairman said. "How is Taeyang doing?"

   "He's doing fine." Jiyong answered, starting to feel a little protective. "If that's all, I'll hang up now." he said, not rudely.

   "Of course. Thank you for the report, Agent." Then the Chairman hung up and Jiyong sighed. Youngbae silently peeked out from the corner and Jiyong caught his questioning stare.

   "We're good. Did Hamilton say the time and place?" Jiyong asked, drying his hair with a large hand towel.

   "Tomorrow at 10. There's a Moonlight Party at the Casino. He says he'll send it." Youngbae said.

   "A party, huh?" Jiyong said, walking to the walk-in closet. Youngbae had already organized their clothes and it was easy to pick out comfort wear. Jiyong dressed and joined Youngbae at the sitting room. "That's good." he said. "I have a good plan."

   "Tip his glass?" Youngbae offered.

   "Yeah but with a micro tracker." Jiyong said and Youngbae looked at him. "Let's track his movements before killing him. We should at least know his motives before killing him."

   Youngbae nodded. "I see now. You're going to approach him."

   "Yeah. I'll try to get close to him and maybe share a few drinks before buying a drink for him. I'll add the tracker and he'll swallow it. We'll have each other with a tracker. It'll be connected to your computer so you can monitor my movements and even hear my voice. Which means," Jiyong had a box of the trackers in front of him and had opened it to show Youngbae. Their eyes met. "I was thinking you'd stay nearby."

   "Because two people is suspicious and the other is that I can watch nearby." Youngbae said. "Makes sense."

   "Yeah. Since this man is trained, I'll unconnect from the tracker to let you know I've tipped him." Jiyong said.

   "Sounds good. You'll be fine, right?" Youngbae asked.

   Jiyong nodded, smiling. "Yeah."

   Youngbae pat his shoulder. "Okay."

   The doorbell rang suddenly, and Youngbae took the knife from the table, stalking toward the door. With a spin of a knife, he opened the door, and Jiyong watched, nerves bouncing...to see a man dressed in a tanned trench coat with a black classic suit. "Mr. Hamilton?" Youngbae asked, knife now behind his back.

   Jiyong rose from his seat, bowing his head in greetings. Mr.Hamilton took off his hat, his ash gray hair slicked back. He was probably in his forties looking at his face lines of old age. He had an eyebrow up, looking at Jiyong. "Have I interrupted something?"

   Jiyong flushed red, catching his look and grabbed the nearest pair of pants. "N-no, I just came out from the shower." he said.

   "W-would you like to come in?" Youngbae sounded a little embarrassed.

   "No, I'm a little on a busy schedule. This is the coin to the Casino," Mr. Hamilton handed him a small bag and Jiyong went to Youngbae's side, his face heating up.

   "Thank you." Youngbae said, looking like he was trying to regain his composure.

   "Have a good night gentlemen." Mr. Hamilton tipped his hat and left down the hallway. Youngbae closed the door, and looking at Jiyong, he laughed. Jiyong began to laugh too, hiding his smile behind the back of his hand.

   "I really, really hope he didn't think that way." Jiyong said, between giggles.

   Youngbae shook his head, his smile lighting up his face. "I don't know what to say."

   Jiyong slung an arm around Youngbae, leading him to the bed and they hit the puffy covers, a giggling and laughing mess. It had been a long time since Jiyong could laugh so much. It had been a little hard, keeping himself together under such dark roof of the HQ. There was so much there he wanted to forget, to throw away. But if he was out with Youngbae, it felt like he could breath better. Even if there was that risk of dying, Jiyong spent every last minute with Youngbae because it was only him he wanted to die alongside with.

   Only him.

 

   The next late evening, Jiyong went to the hotel's hair shop to get his hair specially styled. He also had his face touched up with makeup, not too much, to add on the effects of his outfit. It took a long time-four hours. Two hours before 10. When the women were done, Jiyong peered into the mirror, fixing strands by himself before standing. "Thank you." he said, smiling.  
He paid and left, meeting Youngbae outside. They walked together to the doors in the lobby. "We'll work this." Jiyong said as they stopped outside. He faced Youngbae. "I'll be fine, Bae." he said, noticing the wry look on Youngbae's face.

   A sleek black car pulled up beside them at the curve of the hotel entrance. A man got out from the driver's seat and opened the door for him, waiting as the two stood across from each other. Even without talking, they both knew. Jiyong hugged Youngbae, whispering something into his ear and Youngbae hugged him back. Then Jiyong pulled away, fixed his hair, and got into the car. Jiyong strapped himself and the driver got into the wheel. He watched Youngbae from the window and the car started.

   And then, Jiyong couldn't see Youngbae.

* * *

   Seunghyun found this certain party intriguing. It was different from the parties he's been to. It was more celestial, more sparkly and darker than the usual, sexy and flirtatious red and gold. Still the exposure of cleavages and legs didn't stop the dark atmosphere as the women walked around. The men wore their own stylish suits, their outfits screaming richness. The beautiful Chinese waitresses-they all looked the same with their blonde bull cut and makeup...even their red qipao-walked around, offering their services and drinks.

   As he walked around, carrying the glass of champagne, he was approached by many women. Women who whispered in his ear, seducing him with breathless words. Women who lifted their dressed to expose the smooth expanse of their legs. Women who grabbed his tie to bring him closer, who tried to kiss him...

   Seunghyun stopped a woman who tried to kiss him with his hand, smirking. "Sorry, but I don't just kiss anyone, let alone someone who I don't know, ma'am." Seunghyun said. "Maybe catch someone else...or...you really want me?"

   The woman giggled and stepped back. "What a tease." And with that, she left.

   Seunghyun drank the rest of the champagne, smoothly placing the empty glass on a passing by waitress's tray. He greeted an old friend here and there, casting handsome smiles and taking in compliments on how handsome he had grown. Among the midnight blue lights, he noticed a sweep of white among colors and Seunghyun felt his interest piqued. He watched from his lean on the wall, following the white before he saw him when the group of people moved.

   It was a man. He wore differently from the guests-more punk and fashionable. And Seunghyun liked that. He didn't know if it was just the lights or his eyes, but the man was truly not human. His skin appeared pale under the light and he looked a little thoughtful like he was deciding where to go. His hair was styled carefully, white strands outlining his perfect oval face. He appeared to be wearing makeup with the black eyeliner and a bit of eyeshadow on his lids. There was a mark beneath his left eye.

   He was being approached by a man, smiling bashfully when the man spoke. He hung his head, taking in something, his hands fumbling with a ring on his slim fingers. That smile gracing his pink lips...Seunghyun didn't know anyone could be so entrancing like this. He was Asian...and beautifully so. He didn't know a man could be so pretty. It entranced him and Seunghyun noted his fashion: the polka dotted blazer and a dark grey v-neck shirt underneath. He wore flirtatious, tight looking leather pants, the fabric showing the thin figure of his legs as he stood.

   Seunghyun watched from afar before their gazes met. Seunghyun felt his breath hitch in his chest. _Fucking gods._ Seunghyun thought. _What kind of man gazes at someone like that?_

   His eyes were an honest shade of brown, pure and warm. The man wasn't smiling; he now looked a little disinterested but Seunghyun knew more than enough to know what the true meaning of that look. Seunghyun watched him turn, his eyes blinking as he looked away. He then disappeared among the bodies.

   Seunghyun smirked to himself, swirling his new glass and took a sip. _You're right. What a tease._ Seunghyun pushed himself through the crowd and found himself sitting at a gambling table, surrounded by clowned up women and handsome men. He sat next to a curly blonde woman wearing a red dress. "Mind if I join this game?" he asked, smiling to show his warm welcome.

   "Sure, it'd be good to have a youngster." a man looking like in his late forties smirked.

   Seunghyun chuckled, taking his share of chips. "This isn't real, right? Wouldn't want my ass kicked." he joked, gaining a few chuckles around.

   "Don't you worry boo. Loser drinks a ten shot whisky." the women next to him held out a cig between her fingers. It was new stick. Seunghyun took it, taking it in his mouth, leaning to her cig to light it up. He gave a nod of gratitude.

   "Let's start, ma'am." someone called and the deal started.  
One by one, they challenged each other the highest bid.

   "Triple that, 320,000." the woman next to him said, pushing three large red chips toward the center.

   Seunghyun threw in a chip. "Triple that," Seunghyun threw in a yellow chip.

   Everyone chuckled and they picked up their cards. Seunghyun knew he lost. It didn't really matter. "I lose," Seunghyun said and there were chuckles. They found out the double meaning behind it.

   "Youngsters sure love to drink." one said and there was laughter.

   "You don't know? I love drinking." Seunghyun said, reaching for the small shot in the center where all the chips were.  
   Just before his fingertips touched the glass, slim fingers plucked from his sight and Seunghyun looked up to see the man from before, taking the shot...in one shot. There were amused looks and then whistles erupted when the white haired man set the glass down.

   "Aren't you a pretty boy?" a woman said, purring.

   The white-haired man smiled. "I prefer being called," he looked at Seunghyun and Seunghyun stared back, mouth open in awe. " _Handsome_."

   There was laughter and the white haired man left and felt fingers scrape across his shoulders and Seunghyun watched him leave...to the bar. Seunghyun turned back to the game before burned out his cig, standing. "I need to catch my shot back." he said. "Thank you for the game." he smiled.

   They nodded, chuckling and Seunghyun loosened his tie around his neck, making his way to the bar. He also liked the bar with its lit table and square bar stools. The furniture was his favorite. He spotted the man sitting, looking outside the windows were the cheesy called "Cricket Starlit Garden" was. In front of him was a small glass with red wine liquor in it.

   To get back his shot, Seunghyun approached him and from behind, he took the glass and drank it. The man's shoulder's jumped with surprise and wide eyes met his and Seunghyun smiled. "Had to take back my 10 shot whisky." he said and gestured to the empty seat next to him. "You mind?"

   The man cracked a smile, a small chuckle escaping from his pink lips Seunghyun so, so wanted to kiss and abuse. "Sure." he said and Seunghyun took his seat.

   "Mind if I can buy you a drink?" Seunghyun asked, making his move.

"Something lesser than a 10 shot?" the man said, the smile still on his face.

   "Sure, wine?" Seunghyun asked. The man nodded and he called over a bartender. "I'm Seunghyun." he said. "Seunghyun Choi."

   "Jiyong. Kwon Jiyong." The man said and he hung his head, chuckling.

 _Jiyong_. Seunghyun thought. "I'm going to be really frank with you." he said and Jiyong looked up at him. "You're not doing this on purpose are you?"

   Jiyong rested his head on his chin, elbow propped up on the table and there was a small, knowing smile on his face. Seunghyun watched his lips form. His eyes followed the curve of his neck down to his chest where the skin there looked too pale. He wondered how beautiful he'd be if he had red all over?

   "Maybe," Jiyong finally said and it came out as a whisper.

   Seunghyun watched Jiyong's hand reach out to grasp his tie and pull him forward a little. "Maybe...I'm doing this just to rile you up?" he whispered into his ear, his breaths tickling his skin and it sent shivers down Seunghyun's back. Jiyong looked a little tentative but when he finally met his eyes, Seunghyun knew.

   Need.

   Desperation.

   And just _horny_ in general.

 

   Seunghyun knew his clothes were expensive, so he took care to not rip or make any sort of mess, throwing them on the chair of his hotel room. Seunghyun bit at his neck making Jiyong let out a small squeal. It only drove Seunghyun more desperate to crave for this god-blessed body. He was so thin, so fragile. He had slim hips, bony collarbones, smooth skin. He wanted to devour it all. Especially his tattoos. They were so many, so many interesting ones. Seunghyun traced his fingers along the Roman numerals along his shoulder and then the ones on his forearm. One read "dolce vita" and the other read "moderato". He traced those too, feeling his pulse race and he smiled, kissing the smiley face between his thumb and index finger on his left hand. When he looked up, he saw two Xs above his belly button and a large tattoo "Forever Young" along his flank. 

   "God, you're beautiful." Seunghyun breathed, leaning in to kiss him. 

   Jiyong chuckled before kissing him, one hand tangling itself in his hair, the other pulling his blazer off. 

   Seunghyun deepened the kiss, pulling Jiyong up so he was straddling his lap. He unbuttoned Jiyong's pants, slowly pulling the zipper down before kneading his palm into his crotch. Jiyong let out a dick wrenching high moan. Seunghyun bit at his exposed neck. Finally, Jiyong was unbuttoning his dress short and Seunghyun pushed Jiyong into the mattress, pulling his jeans off and tossing it behind him, not looking away. He wanted to see this man unravel, succumb into pleasure and he won't miss a single thing. 

   Jiyong bit his lips, smiling, teasing him and Seunghyun palmed his head on erection, breathing harshly into his neck as Jiyong's low moans filled his ears. Seunghyun started from his nipples, pulling and sucking, hands pulling his hair, urging him and Seunghyun did. He kept moving down, sliding his tongue along his skin, making muscles twitch until he got to his inner thighs. Jiyong was watching, his arm covering his mouth as Seunghyun bit at the tender skin. His head rolled back and Seunghyun got to his cock, pulling his underwear off and instantly getting to a blowjob.

   There were choked moans and Seunghyun jerked off to his own, making sure he made Jiyong's first orgasm slow and painful. He brushed his teeth against the head on the slit and Jiyong was a moaning mess. He kept urging him on and Seunghyun sucked. Jiyong was screaming as he came and Seunghyun took it on his mouth. Jiyong was panting hard, his ears and neck red. His head was at a side, arm covering his arms and Seunghyun pulled Jiyong's hips up. 

   Jiyong squealed and Seunghyun let his cum drip onto his twitching hole. Jiyong groaned. "That's..." he said, covering his mouth, eyes wide with anticipation and aroused. 

   "I don't have lube, sorry," Seunghyun whispered, making his voice deep and husky. 

   Jiyong giggled breathily and Seunghyun smiled at him. "I think I've fallen for you." he said. 

   Jiyong giggled more and it soon turned into a high pitched moan. Seunghyun rubbed his hole with the cum first, before easing a finger inside. God, it was so darn slippery and warm inside, Seunghyun just wanted to pound into him. I mean, gods above, the skin gave away into pure heat. Seunghyun's crotch already felt painful, and he was pretty hard. Jiyong's was too...cute, right after an orgasm that nearly wiped him out. His was dripping, red and hard, standing tall. Some of it was dripping onto his stomach and that turned him on...if not already. 

   Seunghyun scissored him, not bothering to be gentle. Hs fingernail brushed against a certain soft spot and Jiyong's back arched, a choked moan coming out from him. His nipples were erect and Seunghyun added a third finger, smirking, as he tried to find it again. What an lewd body he had. He finally found it and began to abuse it. Jiyong was now thrashing, his legs spreading wider with each strike. His moans had gotten louder and Seunghyun sucked on his nipple, his fingers hitting the prostate. 

   Out of all the women he's had sex with, Jiyong was just a true work of art. His back never had the chance to lay down properly, just a human bow. His neck was sweaty, the muscles tensing there and exposed, red marks decorating the pale skin. His chest rose and fell quick, hands gripping the sheets. His hips were moving against his fingers, legs spread to welcome him. Cheeks a rosy blush of red and pink, eyes clouded with haze and lust, skin pale and the moon. 

   Seunghyun found it so entrancing, he took out his fingers and Jiyong whined but when Seunghyun touched his cheek, Jiyong looked at him. His eyes were curious yet still lustful. He gazed into those eyes, stroking beneath his eye, erasing the cross beauty mark he knew wasn't real. Jiyong's eyelashes fluttered when Seunghyun leaned in, their breaths mixing. "I love you, Jiyong, I really do." Seunghyun whispered. "I don't even know how to tell you."

   Jiyong's lips parted and Seunghyun watched them. Rosy, pink, wet...a little pouty...his ideal lips on a girl. But no, this wasn't a girl. This was Jiyong, a perfect man. "You don't have to tell me." Jiyong whispered. "Because I don't either."

   Seunghyun felt his heart clench and ache, a familiar feeling.  _I'm going to get obsessed with you if you keep saying that._ "You know what you're getting yourself into, right?" he asked. "You don't mind? You're not... _scared?_ " Seunghyun asked, suddenly afraid of his own brutality. 

   Jiyong held his gaze, getting up and pushing him down. "Scared? I'm not scared. I'm the opposite of that but better," and then Seunghyun found himself being straddled. Jiyong was on him, one hand on his chest, the other behind him. He leaned in toward his ear. " _Just fuck me already, Seunghyun."_

   "I'm not going easy on you." Seunghyun growled, his eyes narrowing, his cock as ever. 

   "Who told you to?" 

   Seunghyun snapped and he grabbed his waist. "Ride me." he growled. 

   Jiyong's eyes suddenly turned excited and he held Seunghyun's cock with hot fingertips. When he saw the head disappear in, he felt intense heat enveloping his cock and it suddenly just  _tightened_. Seunghyun couldn't really take it anymore, and he pushed Jiyong's hips, forcing him to take him in on one push and Jiyong screamed. His eyes went wide and a little teary as he panted. 

   Seunghyun sat up, kissing him as Jiyong grinded his hips, making Seunghyun groan. "Fuck." he breathed and Jiyong began to raise his hips and then sink and Seunghyun felt his spikes of pleasure. He let Jiyong do that before shoving him down on the bed, hooking his hands under his knees. "I'm not going to stop. I'm going to seriously fuck you hard." Seunghyun said and Jiyong only nodded. 

   And that was it. 

   He cut the string. 

   Seunghyun pulled back and pushed in. Back and forth until the pace turned hectic, full of longing, trying to ease his arousal and lust, but it all only increased. The slap of skin against skin echoed and gods, did it sound  _dirty._ Jiyong didn't have a chance to breath, just shake and let his voice go. Seunghyun made sure not to even pause in each thrust as he hit the sweet spot over and over. Jiyong was crying now, eyes teary as he cried out. 

   "I'm close, I-" he was cut off when Seunghyun held his cock and Jiyong creened. Back arching, arms stiff from grasping the sheets tight in his fingers. 

   "I'm not letting you cum, yet." Seunghyun said, feeling his orgasm come too. But he held himself. "Not until you cry for me."

   Jiyong only opened his mouth in a silent cry as Seunghyun slammed into him. 

   And then Jiyong was begging. 

   And finally, there a long flash of white passed as Seunghyun let the knot of pleasure unravel. He swallowed their cries with a kiss. It was wet and sloppy, but they both came. Hard and amazing. Seunghyun relaxed and Jiyong's body moved with each breath. Seunghyun pulled out and swallowed when he saw his cum gushing out. Jiyong whimpered and a hand came to block the flow. He was embarrassed now, face red, hair messed. 

   Seunghyun pulled him into his arms, pulling the sheets over them. Jiyong eased into his embrace and he kissed Seunghyun's nose. The sound of their breathing lulled Jiyong to sleep as he slowly closed his eyes, his heartbeat steady now. Seunghyun watched and kissed his forehead. "Don't leave me." he whispered before feeling his eyes close with exhaustion. "Please don't leave me."

   He didn't catch the "I'm sorry" because he succumbed to the silent sleep. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Let's not fall in love/I'm sorry

   Youngbae returned home in hopes Jiyong had returned. But when he clicked on the lights and closed all the shades, he didn't find Jiyong anywhere. He couldn't even call Jiyong since he'd already disconnected from the earpiece. Worry began to eat him and he paced around the rooms, trying not to go paranoid. He checked his laptop and made sure the micro-tracker was was successfully inside Choi and he ordered himself a late 12 am dinner. He ate white cream pasta with seafood with a glass of wine, staring and chewing absently outside where Macau's skyscrapers and tall buildings lit up colorfully. Lights danced across the bay's waters and Youngbae finally convinced himself that Jiyong was alright. He might be partying, he might be flirting and that's fine-Jiyong needed that steam out somehow.

   Only, Youngbae didn't try thinking about that. And whatever that was, Youngbae didn't want to.

   After his meal was taken away, Youngbae took a bath, letting the hot water calm him as he dozed, half-asleep until a drop of cold water hot hit his shoulder and he jolted awake. He showered and came out, skin hot from the water, bathrobe on his body to dry his skin. There was no contact from Jiyong yet and Youngbae swallowed his doubts. Jiyong was fine, he was better at fighting, so he'll come back. He'll be fine.

   Youngbae put on clothes, drying the bathrobe out and took his perch on the bed where he found the opportunity to surf the web and catch up on social media. His eyes felt dry and droopy so he closed all the lights and waited an hour more for Jiyong before turning in. It was 2 am when his eyes caught on the time.

 

   Youngbae jolted out from his sleep when he felt arms snake around his waist. A cold body pressed against his back and when his beating heart calmed, Youngbae heard sniffles. The hands on his waist tightened. Youngbae wasn't sure whether he should pretend to sleep or approach him and he was deciding until he heard a small voice,"Sing for me?"

   Youngbae turned and the arms loosened and he was facing Jiyong now on his left side. He smelled of lemon and soap but even in the complete darkness, Youngbae could see marks on his neck and chest. Inwardly, Youngbae winced. Oh. He thought and he only wiped a tear away from Jiyong's cheek. He pulled Jiyong so he would be near him, in his embrace. Jiyong instantly fit right into the bow his body, legs entangling. Arms wrapped around his waist and Youngbae gently rested his chin on Jiyong's hair. He smelled like sweet candy.

   "I'm sorry for being late." Jiyong's voice was muffled and there was a crack in his voice.

   "It's okay." Youngbae said, softly, stroking his back, rubbing circles between his shoulder blades. "You want me to sing?" he asked.

   Jiyong nodded and Youngbae waited for a moment before closing his eyes and singing.

 _Don’t be sorry,_  
_that makes me more pitiful._  
_With your pretty red lips_  
_please hurry, kill me and go._  
_I’m all right._  
_Look at me one last time_  
_Smile like nothing’s wrong,_  
_so when I miss you I can remember._  
_So I can draw your face in my mind._

 _My selfishness that couldn’t let you go_  
_turned into an obsession that imprisoned you._  
_Were you hurt because of me?_  
_You sit silently._  
_Why am I a fool, why can’t I forget you._  
_You’re already gone._

 _Your eyes, nose, lips_  
_Your touch that used to touch me,_  
_to the ends of your fingertips._  
_I can still feel you_

 _but like a burnt out flame,_  
_burnt and destroyed_  
_all of our love_  
_it hurts so much, but now I’ll call you a memory._

   Jiyong stopped him when he spoke. "I slept with him." he said.

   Youngbae didn't stop stroking his back, now he stroked his hair. He didn't know how to react or what to say. But he didn't expect Jiyong's next words.

   "I might love him."

   Youngbae's chest tightened and unconsciously, he hugged Jiyong tight. It was just like Daesung had said. He really did hurt himself. And now it hurt. He was so stupid. He felt disappointment and shame burn his face and he tried to hold back a dry sob and tears.

   "I made a mistake, I know." Jiyong said and the arms around his waist loosened. "But I can't help it."

   Youngbae didn't say anything and only stroked his hair, threading his fingers in his soft strands before he too, fell asleep.

   When he woke up, Jiyong's breath was tickling his face. He opened it eyes a little, finding his face inches from his own, sleeping deeply. His legs were tangled in his, arms around his neck. Youngbae still felt his chest ache and he only pushed it farther away from his mind. If he kept it, Jiyong will notice and Youngbae will only make it worse.

   Youngbae saw a silver of light on the opposite wall and deemed the time to be around 7. He looked at Jiyong again, admiring the peaceful look on his face and gently, stroked his cheek. I don't know why but I feel like I won't be able to this. You're so beautiful but sometimes you're purely oblivious. But that's okay. I'll be your shield. No matter what.

   Youngbae slowly untangled his legs, finding the absence of Jiyong's body heat painful to let go and he went over to the sitting room where he stood in front of the closed curtains. With a whip of his arms, he opened the curtains. Light exploded into the room, rays flashing, room alit with morning sun. Youngbae stretched and he made his decision.

   Jiyong awoke at 12 pm and he pretended nothing happened last night, reverting to his work self. The planner, the leader, the cold sided self of Jiyong Kwon. He was still warm and shot smiles at Youngbae, still laughed. But Youngbae knew Jiyong was trying to forget last night. A mistake he had called it. And neither of them talked of it. It was painful to watch and it was almost like Jiyong was changing himself to be more cold.

   But Youngbae knew. Because he had fallen in love once. Love is not something to forget so easily. It wasn't something to just throw away in one night.

   Youngbae's phone rang and he pulled it back from his pocket, eying the screen before picking it up. "Daesung?" he said and Jiyong looked over to him.

   "Hyuuuunggggg!!!" Daesung's voice was loud and clear. "Hyuuuung!!!"

   Jiyong began to giggle and Youngbae smiled, feeling the nostalgia hit him. "Hey, Daesung, what's up?" he asked.

   "I heard you guys are at Macau?" Daesung asked.

   "Yeah, we're on a hunt-and-kill mission. Highly classified." Jiyong said, adding sarcasm into his voice.

   Daesung chuckled and it made both Youngbae and Jiyong laugh. "That's funny how you put it. But it's not classified anymore." Daesung's voice was serious now. "There's been teams placed in in Macau."

   Jiyong frowned. "Why?" he asked. 

   "Apparently, there's been more killing sprees going on, this time with the citizens. Our team has been placed near a secret hideout where we thing the suspect goes drinking to. It's not the same man as Choi, though." Daesung explained. 

   "So you've heard about Choi, too?" Jiyong asked and Youngbae wondered how Jiyong didn't even hesitate to say his name. 

   "More or less. The Chairman didn't tell us anything, only that he was an American spy, he's Korean-American, killed 23 of our agents, and is presently in Macau and that you guys were placed to take him out. That's all." Daesung listed. 

   Jiyong nodded. "Okay, anyway, I wish your team luck and be careful. He'll definitely get you guys so be on the lookout." Jiyong said. "Please, Dae." he said, voice softer. "I don't want to lose you."

   Daesung chuckled wholeheartedly. "Don't worry, hyung." he said. "You won't lose me."

   Jiyong smiled. "Okay," he said and stood up. "I'm going to get some food so you two can talk." Jiyong said to both of them, nodding to Youngbae. "I'll be at the restaurant." he said. 

   Youngbae waved his hand, watching him take a few belongings before he went out. As soon as the door closed, Daesung spoke. "Something happened, huh?" he said. 

   "Yeah," Youngbae sighed. "He slept with Choi." he said. 

   Daesung was quiet and then Youngbae jolted when he heard a loud crash from the phone. "Daesung?" Youngbae asked, worried. "Hey, Dae?" 

   "Oh my god, he what?" Daesung half-screeched. 

   Youngbae chuckled. Leave it to Daesung for overreactions. But he didn't blame Dae. Jiyong did make a bad mistake of sleeping with the man they had to kill. Maybe Jiyong got drugged, drank too much, or just got seduced, Youngbae didn't know. But Jiyong... He began to tell Daesung of what happened and told him his feelings. Daesung listened and didn't speak unless Youngbae asked. 

   "I'm sorry, hyung." Daesung said, quietly. 

   Youngbae wiped away a hot tear. "It's not your fault, Dae. It's mine." he said and felt a swirl of despair. 

   Daesung didn't say anything. It was quiet on the other end. "So what are you guys going to do? Sorry, what are you going to do?" Daesung asked. 

   Youngbae wasn't sure. "I don't know." he said. 

   Daesung hummed. "I see. Well, personally, I think you should kill Choi quickly. Jiyong will get himself hurt, you too. Just get this mission over with, leave this place to the teams, and come back." he said. "He's not worth getting hurt." 

   Youngbae nodded. "Yeah. That's probably the best thing to do." he sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. "I better go join Ji." he said. "Thanks for listening." 

   "No problem, hyung. Have a good breakfast." Daesung hung up and Youngbae pulled on a black sweater, some jeans, some belongings, (including a gun he stuck down between his jeans), and walked out with the card. Making sure the room was closed, Youngbae called up Jiyong. "Where are you?" he asked. "There's like five restaurants." he walked into the elevator. 

   "Come to the 10th floor." Jiyong answered. 

   Youngbae jabbed the 10th floor button and the doors closed. "Okay, I'll be there." 

   Jiyong hung up and Youngbae tucked his phone into his pocket as the elevator moved up. He hoped he didn't look too hobo-ish when the door opened into a lobby. There was a small podium where the waitress smiled. Youngbae smiled back and went inside the bustling dining restaurant and searched for Jiyong. There wasn't much people and there were private stalls. He saw a figure sitting alone outside and he walked through one of the path leading outside. He saw Jiyong who was staring absently with food on the table. Surrounded by sunlight and such calm atmosphere, Youngbae watched him. His hair was almost shining as the sunlight emitting the strands of white. The sunlight tousled his hair and Youngbae finally approached him, setting his feet on the wooden walkway to the open chairs and tables. There was water underneath. 

   Jiyong noticed him and he smiled. "Hey, Youngbae." he said and Youngbae took a seat across from him. He smiled too. 

   "I ordered some foods," Jiyong said. "Let's eat."

   As they took up their chopsticks, Youngbae asked,"Were you waiting for me?" 

   Jiyong smiled bashfully and looked down at his food, smiling knowingly. Youngbae laughed and they continued to eat in contented silence. If Youngbae strained his ears, he could hear water trickling somewhere. He shot glances at Jiyong who was currently stuffing spoonful of dumplings and meat in his mouth. Relief made him feel warm in the chilly air-Jiyong was Jiyong. 

   "One of teams might be targeted tonight," Jiyong said between bites and Youngbae stopped drinking the sweet and sour soup, looking at him. 

   "Choi?" Youngbae asked. 

   Jiyong swallowed the food he was chewing before wiping his mouth. "Yeah. I've confirmed it." he said. "One of teams is watching him." he looked at Youngbae. "It's time we take him out." he said. 

   Youngbae nodded and wasn't sure if he should ask Jiyong if that was really what he wanted. But he did. And he blurted it out.  _Shit._ He thought, wildly, as pain flashed across Jiyong's face like a slap. 

   Jiyong only smiled ruefully and Youngbae felt guilt heat his cheeks. "Sorry," Youngbae said. "I shouldn't have asked. "

   He felt a touch on his hands across the table and Jiyong shook his head. "Let's just go home, okay?" he asked. 

    _Home._ Youngbae repeated. He nodded. "Yeah," 

   Jiyong smiled more warmly now. 

   They finished the food and now went back to their room where they would plan their move and watch Seunghyun move. 

* * *

 

    Armed and ready, the two left at 11. They were dressed casually, both in dark clothes and wearing sunglasses, and mended with the night crowds of Macau. They decided to walk to where Seunghyun would be coming out of-an underground bar where he drank at often. Youngbae was using a monitor to watch Choi's red dot as they weaved through crowds to the slums behind the city building. Slung over Youngbae's shoulder was a long pack which held his sniping equipment. Otherwise, they held no visible weapons. 

   Jiyong nodded to Youngbae as the streets began to get darker. They used the GPS earpiece in their ears and soon came to the corner where the bar was. It was one of those typical run down underground bars with the old bar signs. Youngbae began to climb to the building beside it where he would set up the sniper and Jiyong nearby to jump on him. 

   It was a tense moment of both of them. And Jiyong spun a knife idly as they waited. 

   "This feels nostalgic." Youngbae said through their shared earpiece. 

   Jiyong chuckled. "I know huh?" he agreed. "I can't even bring myself to say 'Good ol times'." 

   Youngbae huffed on the other end. "Okay, sniper's ready." he said after a moment. 

   "Yeah."

   Now all they had to do was wait. It was agonizing and Jiyong could feel his breath and heart quicken with anticipation...and despair. Jiyong did fall for Seunghyun, too hard, and in the end, the empty promise to stay by his side was broken. Seungri often called Jiyong a "heartbreaker". He was right. Most likely, after Jiyong killed Seunghyun..he might really crash. It was suffocating enough to be at the HQ. Now he's going to kill the man he loved. 

   Suddenly, the door swung open and Jiyong's heart almost stopped. Seunghyun came out, cig in his fingers, handsome, tall, alluring... Jiyong took in intake of breath, braced himself, and lunged. He took Seunghyun by surprise, tackling him into the dark alleyway where his death would be. But as soon as Jiyong tried to spin away, a hand pulled his ankle and he was swung into the brick wall. The impact took him by surprise and he recovered quick, evading the kick aimed for his stomach. He hooked his feet around Seunghyun's ankle and pulled, making him lose balance until a hand smashed his jaw, making him stagger. Jiyong flipped away, a good 3 feet, and pulled a knife, taking the stance. He could see Youngbae, by the edge of the building roof above and saw him take aim. Seunghyun threw his jacket in the air and he smirked. "Good. I'm glad to see an agent I can kill." he said. 

   Jiyong could finally see the change. The Seunghyun he slept with was gentle, sexy, daring and yet this man...was dangerous. Jiyong lunged again and they engaged into a hand-to-hand grapple. Jiyong mangaed to break Seunghyun's nose with the butt of the knife, dodging Seunghyun's blind swing. He came up behind, making sure the two handkerchief wrapped around his face was secure. 

   Suddenly, a shot rang out, and there was a dent in the wall. Seunghyun wildly looked around before he noticed Youngbae and suddenly, with a whip of his hand, wire shot out and took Youngbae by the arm and Seunghyun pulled. With a yell, Youngbae was thrown down and he cushioned his fall by spinning to roll on his back. Jiyong cursed and they both lunged. 

   Seunghyun took them on, now looking really troubled and finally, he hit Youngbae across the jaw. Youngbae who didn't notice it, was thrown to the wall and Seunghyun was on him, his face twisted into anger. "Who are you!?" he yelled and tried to take off the handkerchief. Jiyong tackled Seunghyun to the ground where they rolled and Seunghyun instantly pinned Jiyong down. 

   Jiyong let his wild instincts take over and he elbowed Seunghyun's jaw, finding the slight loosening of his pinned shoulders as an opportunity to break free. Suddenly, rain poured and soaked through Jiyong's clothes. He spun to Youngbae's side. And suddenly, there was an echo of a shot. Youngbae cried out beside Jiyong and he fell onto the wet ground, writhing. Jiyong didn't see it coming but suddenly, he was being pinned back onto the wall, this time, a bigger and stronger weight. He met eyes with Seunghyun whose nose was bloody, had cuts on his cheeks, and looked enraged. He felt something cold press against his his temple and Jiyong didn't even flinch as he felt something sharp dig into his side. 

   "Who are you?" Seunghyun yelled in the roar of the rain. 

   Jiyong struggled and a blow to his head made him lose focus for a moment. He could hear Youngbae groaning, trying to get up. But if he called his name..."Youngbae!" Jiyong yelled. 

   Seunghyun looked back briefly and Jiyong slammed his knee right above his crotch. Seunghyun doubled over with a yell and Jiyong dover between his legs, sliding to Youngbae who was holding his shoulder. "You okay?" he said. "Let's retreat!" he said. 

   Youngbae was in too much to say anything and Jiyong took Youngbae's arm over his neck. Suddenly, he felt his head jerk forward and he yelled, his sight going white. He curled up as Seunghyun hit him with his feet.  _I underestimated him._ Jiyong spat out blood from his mouth. And for the fourth time, Jiyong was pinned into the wall, his head banging on the cement. Jiyong felt the strength sap from his body as he went limp and this time, pain exploded into his shoulder as he screamed. A knife was plunged into his shoulder and Jiyong gasped. Seunghyun pulled the hankerchief on his head and white locks stuck onto his forehead, hiding his eyes. 

   Through the pain, Jiyong heard an intake of breath. 

   "Jiyong!" Youngbae yelled and it was laced with pain. "Run!" his voice broke. "Run!"

   And the other was ripped from his face. Jiyong hung his head and a hand grabbed his hair, forcing his head back and he was forced to meet Seunghyun's shocked expression. Hurt and betray reflected in those beautiful eyes. Jiyong panted, too pained to fight. "Jiyong?" Seunghyun whispered and Jiyong barely heard it. 

   Rain soaked them both wet and suddenly, cold lips locked his. Jiyong froze and he gasped. Seunghyun's tongue delve into his mouth and Jiyong tried to push him away, but he couldn't. He tasted blood and alcohol and Jiyong finally used a bit of strength to push him away. But the arm that dug into his other shoulder, wrapped around his waist, bringing them closer and Seunghyun kissed him again. 

   "Jiyong!!" Youngbae screamed and a sob catched into his throat. 

   Jiyong felt tears burn his eyes and he returned the kiss, the arm around his waist tightening.  _I'm so sorry, Youngbae._ The kiss broke and Seunghyun's face was near his. "Why?" he said and Jiyong felt a tear escape. "WHY?" he yelled and Jiyong pulled the knife from his shoulder. Warm blood gushed and he dropped the knife. Seunghyun only stared at him, pained and shocked. "Why!?"

   "Get away from him, you bastard!" Youngbae screamed. 

   Jiyong broke away and fell onto the ground and he rolled to Youngbae who now sat up. Youngbae wrapped an arm around him, a killing glare on his face. His other hand was on his shoulder and Jiyong did the same, adding pressure to his gushing wound. Seunghyun only watched them and then with a single movement, a gun was in his hand, aimed at them. 

   Youngbae held Jiyong tighter and Jiyong wanted to cry, to scream, to assure, but all he could do was sob and hate himself. "I-" Jiyong yelled but then there was a shot and Jiyong widened his eyes. Beside even Youngbae looked surprised. And suddenly, there were white blinding lights and cars pulled up. 

   "Hyung!"

   The two looked to see Daesung who stood in the rain, expression pained. "Hyung..."

   "Good to see you both alive." a cold voice said. 

   Jiyong flinched and in the light, a figure carrying an umbrella approached them. Standing over them, the Chairman looked down with cold eyes. Jiyong let out a whimpered sob and hid his face in Youngbae's shoulder as Daesung stooped beside him, hugging him.  Jiyong sobbed and he felt Youngbae grow limp. Agents were now filing out, speaking into mics and giving orders. Four carried Seunghyun's body and Jiyong watched, eyes wet with tears and rain. 

   "Don't you worry, Agent GDRAGON," the Chairman sneered. "Choi is merely unconscious. And thanks to you, he will be placed in the torture cells."

   Jiyong felt another wave of tears as he hiccuped, sitting there on the cold ground, arms around him. Relief flooded him but he knew there was something worse coming. Much, much worse. Jiyong's lips were burning from the kiss and it made him cry all over again. 

   "Take them into shelter and treat their wounds. Agent Daesung, back to your post." the Chairman commanded, voice smooth. 

   Jiyong felt himself being hauled up and he shook them off, not wanting to touch anyone but Daesung and Youngbae. Daesung saluted and with one last final embrace, Daesung was gone. Arms around each other, the two limped to the blinding white lights. Hands pulled them into a larger car. In the dark, cold car, Jiyong finally sobbed in Youngbae's arms. Youngbae was crying too. 

* * *

 

   

 

_Strangely, I know better about the end so I’m sad, I’m sadder_

_When I look at you when I look at you_

_I see you for the last time, you’re still pretty, prettier_

_When I look at you when I look at you_

 

  _This might be the last we say goodbye, this might be the last time we say goodnight_

_This might be the last time this might be the last time_

_This might be the last time we say goodbye, this might be the last time we say goodnight_

 

_Baby slow down, m whole body is shaking_

_On a sunny day, it suddenly rains on this window_

_Rainy window (Rainy window)_

_Baby calm down, my voice is shaking_

_The window that knows about the secrets of this silent night_

_Rainy window (Rainy window)_

 

_No one knows about my heart, that I may look like I’m smiling but I’m really not smiling_

_When I look at you when I look at you_

_I can see you crying, love is painful, more painful_

_When I look at you, baby look at me_

 

 

 

_There was a laugh. A real genuine laugh and hands grabbed each others as they tumbled down the grassy hill, wind pulling their clothes. Two children, two boys, rolled down into a heap and they laughed harder, and one of them tickled the other. There were screams and more giggling until finally, it died, leaving them both to skygaze. The sky was a perfect blue, a reflection of water, with white puffs slowly traveling. The hands that were linked tightened and they shared a look before looking up. A wind blew up, grass flying, and then everything went white._

 

To be continued in the final story,  _ **Window**_

 

 


End file.
